Obrigado, Shun
by Junizinha
Summary: Essa fic explica o que pode ter acontecido com o Shun após ter salvo Hyoga na casa de Libra enquanto o Shiryu e o Seiya estavam na Casa de Escorpião. Por favor, sejam misericordiosos comigo, é a minha primeira fic que eu escrevo sozinha!


**N/A:** _Olá pessoal!!!! Essa fic oneshot foi desenvolvida e escrita por mim já fazem 17 anos (nossa, como sou velhinha hehehehehehe). Foi a primeira vez que eu vi um dos capítulos da Saga do Santuário que eu mais gosto: quando o Shun salva a vida de Hyoga. Já tinha esse roteiro na minha cabeça desde aquela data, mas só tive coragem de escrever mesmo agora. Vou contar a estória do que eu (acho) que aconteceu na casa de Libra enquanto o encosto (vulgo Seiya) e o Shiryu estavam lutando com o meu douradinho preferido (Miro de Escorpião). Observação:_ **NÃO É YAOI!!!!!!**

_Ah, E como de costume: os personagens de Saint Seiya pertence somente ao Mestre Kurumada e empresas afiliadas. Eu só escrevo o que me der na cabeça._

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxx**

**Capítulo Único**

**Obrigado, Shun**

Ele estava ali, deitado, inconsciente e gelado devido ao ocorrido em algumas horas atrás. Não conseguia se mover, ouvir, sentir ou falar nada, apenas estava no chão da casa de Libra praticamente como um moribundo. Diferente de Hyoga, Shun o fitava fraternalmente como um irmão desesperado para que voltasse à vida. E estava fazendo de tudo para isso, elevando seu cosmo ao máximo.

"Zeus, não permita que o Hyoga morra. Eu e todos os cavaleiros de bronze sabemos o quão foi triste ele ter perdido a mãe dele. O senhor sabe o quanto ela é importante para ele, ou melhor, a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ele. Por favor, Zeus, estou pedindo isso porque Athena está morrendo aos poucos com aquela flecha dourada estancada em seu peito".

De repente, as nuvens começam a se movimentar. Shun percebe um cosmo poderoso vindo do Céu e sorri. "Obrigada, Zeus, vou fazer de tudo agora para salvá-lo. Tenho certeza de que ele vai sobreviver".

Hyoga é acolhido nos braços de Shun. Este sabe que a única forma de esquentar o corpo de uma pessoa é elevar o cosmo ao máximo, mesmo que custe a sua própria vida. Então, Shun o faz de maneira que, à medida que seu cosmo se eleva, vai ficando cada vez mais fraco. De repente, seu cosmo some. Ele se levanta e fita Hyoga chorando: "Hyoga, creio que você está a salvo. Porém, esse não é o meu caminho. A única coisa que eu te peço é para tomar cuidado com os cavaleiros de ouro, eles são muito fortes".

Ele olha para o céu e ainda pensa: "Ikki, mestre Albion, logo estarei com vocês. Athena, espero que seja salva pelos cavaleiros. Adeus". Neste momento, Shun desmaia a alguns metros de Hyoga. Alguns minutos depois, este acorda.

"Onde estou? Zeus, quem me tirou do esquife de gelo?" – ele olha do lado – "Shun!!!".

Hyoga fica atordoado. Ele fita Shun com uma expressão surpresa e preocupada.

"Shun, acorde, Shun!!!!".

Hyoga começa a chorar. Ele não sabe o que faz, se procura alguém para salvar Shun, se clama por Athena ou se ele mesmo faz alguma coisa. Então ele decide intervir sozinho.

"Shun, vou tentar fazer massagem cardíaca em você. Você não pode morrer, você salvou a minha vida".

Rapidamente, Hyoga começa a contrair o peito de Shun para que seu coração não pare. Entretanto, parece que Shun não conseguia responder devido ao esforço sobrenatural de Shun ao elevar seu cosmo a fim de Hyoga se esquentar e, finalmente, ser salvo. Desta forma, Hyoga percebeu que seus esforços seriam muito pouco úteis. Olhou para Shun carinhosamente.

"Obrigado, Shun. Entre todos os que me salvaram, você é o mais importante. Conseguiu esquentar meu coração com seu cosmo, não se importando se ia ou não morrer. Não vou permitir que você se sacrifique tal como sua estrela guardiã, Andrômeda. Você é muito especial para mim, amigo".

Hyoga mirou seus olhos para a próxima casa. Estava com uma mistura de sentimentos: raiva para com seu mestre, expectativa para enfrentar o próximo cavaleiro e carinho aos seus outros amigos Shiryu e Seiya. Então ele segura Shun em seus braços e diz:

"Shiryu, Seiya, já estou indo salvar vocês. E quanto à você, Kamus, me aguarde".

E foram rapidamente até a casa de Escorpião".

------------**FIM----------**


End file.
